callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emblem Editor
Help I am only twelfth (almost thirteenth) prestige, so could someone that is higher than that fill in the emblems that you unlock by prestige? If so, it'd be greatly appreciated. [[User:Mace170|'Mace170']][[User talk:Mace170|'Talk']] 09:39, June 24, 2011 (UTC) :I will do later today. [[User:K1LL |'K1LL']] 22:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Navbox Needs fixing ASAP. There needs to me a navbox there due to the sheer size of the list and for format. Merci. YellowRiolu Leave a message! 20:37, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Question Is it possible to save emblems on the 360 and the PS3? Or is it only possible on the PC? :/ Yeah, you can. also remember to sign with 4 ~ next time. User:IAmMclovin117 04:53, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Collapsible navbox Hello All, I am fairly new here so I don't know every thing procedurally here on the Call of Duty Wiki so please bear with me and naïveté. Anyway, I was looking over Emblem Editor this morning and found the way the emblem options were listed was long and drug out the physical length of the page more than it needed to be, so I create Template:blackopsemblems and put the options in a navbox where they could be collapsed in a reasonable manner. I was just about to start on doing the same for the Black Ops II emblem options when I noticed my template had been deleted by the admin Crazy sam10. I went to his page to ask for an explanation, and he provided one on my talk. I disagreed with his explanation and tried to reason with him with a logical argument, but Crazy sam10 wouldn't even discuss it and asked me not to be a dick which I already was trying my best not to be. He said he made the section collapsible and that was the end if it. However I think it looks bad and looked better with my navbox. I would like the community to discuss whether the collapsible section as Crazy sam10 has it is sufficient or if the navbox like I had it is needed. Thank you. † CR90 (talk) 15:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :The issue has been resolved. The Navbox looks out of place. As I told you on your talk page. This issue has been resolved and can be dropped. 15:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) :We have listened to your complaints - please do not weave personal gripes into article discussion. Your idea to make them collapsible was put into action, we appreciate you tried to help. 15:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) ::No offense to you, Crazy sam10, but I disagree that it's over as evidenced by this discussion. You are a admin, not the definitive word. Now please let the consensus process work. @Callofduty4 sorry, I was trying to paint the full picture of what led to this discussion. † CR90 (talk) 15:46, January 5, 2013 (UTC) The Collapsible section is fine. We mostly use Navboxs at the end of articles to connect several different articles of the same topic. In this case, all it would be doing is providing a list, which we already provide, in a smaller form, which we don't really need. 15:55, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I think the current version looks fine as it is, to be honest. I don't see why it needs to be modified. 16:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) I beleive that the decision on whether or not to keep the design is ultimately up to the administrators, and should simply be tolerated. 18:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well it seems the consensus you wanted is in, the page stays the same. However there was no need this had to be raised so high. 22:36, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Four people does not a consensus make, however, you're right it's leaning towards leaving it the way it is. † CR90 (talk) 18:50, January 6, 2013 (UTC)